


The Sea Queen

by Souless_Heartless_Page1991



Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souless_Heartless_Page1991/pseuds/Souless_Heartless_Page1991
Summary: Lucy Sable once was able.... poems about the Lost Sea Queen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The Sea Queen

There sat a sea queen upon the bluffs high above her throne  
Hidden in the shadows the Queen gives birth alone

Two knights upon arrival saved the Sea Queen’s Heir   
And hid her away so she might be spared   
The sea Queen begged to hide away her Heir   
To keep her in the shadows and keep her safe there

The knights turned away for only moments and looked again   
but the Sea Queen vanished from sight and sound. 

Poem 2

The Sea Queen sat high above her realm to bare  
He cut the cord that tied them a moons turn before it was due

Two knights did aid and hide away a Princess of the Sea.   
To guide and protect her until the time for her to be. 

A Warrior Queen born of me;  
Hidden by secrets in the sea,  
The shadows will grow and so shall she  
Until she is able to fight the dark.   
To fight the demons and spirits that follow  
The seahorse shall guide her to my mark. Said the Queen of the Sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys been a very long time since I wrote a poem or anything so be kind please 
> 
> SHP


End file.
